Love At First Sight
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: One night at a concert Riker and Rocky see two girls in the crowd that stand out. It's love at first sight for them. See what happens when they talk to these girls and invite them back to the hotel to hangout with the band. Let's just say there may be some truth or dare involved.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god" Cali squeals.

"what?" Vega asks slightly annoyed.

"He-he-he-" she stutters out.

"Ugh, words I need words, preferably in English"

"Riker he is starring at me and, and, and he smiled at me!" Cali screams while jumping up and down.

"Honey, we are at a concert he could be looking at anyone, there are like twenty seven rows in front of us."

They jump and dance along with the crowd as the concert continues. Every once in a while Cali will try to tell her twin that he is looking at her. Cali screams especially loud when they sing Cali Girls. The concert lasts for about another hour and as it ends they stay back to let the crowds die down. They slowly walk towards the merchandise stand hoping they might still be able to get a shirt. When they realize they won't be getting one they begin their trek to their car.

Cali opens her side of the car and starts to get in when she feels someone tap her shoulder. On instinct she turn and punches them. When she looks at the person see the one and only Riker Lynch holding his nose, she instantly feels bad about punching him in the face.

"Oh my god, i'm so sorry, oh god I punched Riker Lynch in the face, I punched my idol, oh my god, oh my god, I touched him!" Cali screams while Vega gets out of the car to make sure Riker is okay.

"Calz calm down, you can fangirl later, lets make sure he is okay." The shorter twin says.

"Vegz, I just touched him, you would act the same way if it was Rocky." Cali says.

"Hi, ugh yeah first off it's fine, I probably shouldn't have just randomly came up behind you in the dark. Also Rocky and I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to our hotel room and hangout. We saw you in the crowd and just had to meet you." Riker says.

Vega gives Cali a look before almost falling over.

"Rocky wanted to meet me!" Vega exclaims while jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Sure we would love to come hangout with you guys." Cali then grabs Vega's wrist and follows Riker, Vega practically skipping along.

"I can't say how sorry I am about the whole punching you in the face thing." Cali says.

"It will be an awesome story to tell your future children." Vega jokes, and Cali punches her hard in the arm.

"Ow." Vega says before skipping off towards the hotel.

"Vega, sweetie, stop skipping, it makes you look like a five year old." Cali says while laughing at her sister.

"I think it makes her look adorable, Rocky would love it." Riker informs.

"Really?" Vega asks almost in tears.

"Yeah, why do you look like you're about to cry?" He asks.

"I just did something that Rocky would love, it's surreal." Vega says while a tear slides down her cheek.

"Okay... Well here is our room so yeah lets go." He says while opening the door to reveal the rest of the band and Ryland siting there.

"Riker what happened why are you bleeding!" Rydel screams.

"Ugh Cali punched me but it was my fault I came up behind her in the dark." He says defending the girl next to him.

"Self defense I like it." Rydel mumbles with a smile before cleaning up Riker's face.

The girls stood there in shock for a moment, they were in the same room as their idols. The people that they worshiped were literally in front of them. They were here because their idols wanted to hang out with them. No one else, just them.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." Vega mumbles while the tears continue to stream down her face, smearing the miniscule amount of make-up that she is wearing.

"So this is Vega" Riker says while pointing at the brown haired girl, "And this is her twin Cali" He then points to the blonde twin.

"Hey Vega." Rocky says. This leads to her crying even more.

"Shit, what did I do, how did I make her cry even more. Fuck, Rydel help me now!" Rocky starts shouting.

"Dude calm down, this is a lot for her to take in and people process differently." Rydel explains.

As Vega stops crying they all move into the room more and sit down on the floor. Rydel and Ellington off to the side with his arm around her shoulders. Vega sits leaning against the bottom of the bed, with Rocky to her left and Cali to her right. Riker is next to Cali and Ross and Ryland are siting across from their older brothers.

"So do you do this with a lot of your fans?" Cali asks.

"Actually you are the first, cause they couldn't shut up about you two." Ryland says. Cali and Vega both smile at his comment.

"I told you he was looking at me."

"Well sorry I didn't believe you, there were only about five hundred other people around us."

"Still, you should believe me, I mean I am your twin."

"Seriously, five hundred people and you wanted me to give you false hope that he was."

"But he was."

"God, I get it."

"Hey, don't be mean." Cali says while punching her twin again.

Vega shrinks back at the contact and Rocky protectively wraps his arm around her waist. She smiles up at him and he tightens his arm around her.

"Soooooooooooo what do you wanna do?" Ross asks.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ellington exclaims.

"Babe, you're so immature, and that game is for eight year olds." Rydel tells her boyfriend.

"But it's fun."

"I agree with Ell." Ross chimes in.

"So do I." Ryland says raising his hand.

"Fine lets play." Cali says.

"No no no no no. This game always fucks up my life." Vega says.

"It's okay you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." Rydel tells her.

"Fine."

"So, Cali truth or dare?" Riker asks.

"Ugh truth?" She practically asks.

"Who do you like most out of all of us?"

"You." She mumbles.

He smiles at her before grabbing her hand and lacing their fingers together. His thumb brushing over the back of her hand gently. Cali slowly tries to discretely move closer. Riker seems to notice and pulls her next to him, so close that she is practically siting on him.

"Aww, that was so sweet." Rydel gushes.

"Anyway ugh Ross, truth or dare?" Cali asks.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to call one person and you can only say shut up to them."

"Fine."

"but, I get to choose who."

"Okay..." He says hesitantly before handing her his phone.

She scrolls through his contacts for a while before clicking one and putting it on speaker. The rings fill the room and she hands the phone back.

"Hello."

"Shut up."

"Ross, why are you calling me?"

"Shut up."

"Are you okay?"

"Shut up."

"Okay, i'm hanging up now, so if you're having a seizure or something don't die." The line then goes dead. Everyone seems to be laughing at Ross and his mortified expression.

"Why did you call Laura?" He asks

"I figured it would be the funniest, besides it was either her or your mom and I figured I wouldn't get you in trouble, for now at least." Cali replies with a smirk.

"Oh god, should I be scared?" She merely nods in response and Ross slowly backs up.

Riker smiles down at her and places a small kiss on the top of her head. She stares at him in shock along with everyone else in the room. He just blushes and looks at the floor. Cali then lays her head on his chest and Riker instantly feels better knowing he didn't fuck things up this time.

"So Ellington truth or dare?" Ross asks with an evil glint to his eyes.

"Oh god, i'm going to regret this but dare."

"Yes!"

"Is it too late to change my mind?"

"Yup, I dare you to go outside and give the first person you see a hug."

"What if they are a rapist?"

"Oh well."

"Delly, don't let them do this to me." He begs and she just pushes him out the door. Ross follows promising to take a video of it to show them.

An awkward silence then follows which results in Rocky turning towards Vega so he can talk to her. Ryland and Rydel share a look before moving back a little to watch how this turns out.

"So Vega, tell me about yourself."

"Ugh my name is Vega Harmony Rue, i'm twenty and I live in Florida. I have a twin, but i'm older by a few minutes." She says quietly while turning to see Cali and Riker kissing.

"Seriously Cali." Vega says, while Cali raises her middle finger to her twin. At that exact moment Ellington and Ross return.

They both look equally shocked. Riker has his arms around Cali's waist while one of her arms is around his neck and the other is giving her twin the finger. They turn to look at Rydel and Ryland to find they peering at the whole thing from behind the couch.

"Okay, what happened in the five minutes we were gone."

"Long story." Vega replies.

"So Vega truth or dare?" Ellington asks.

"Ugh dare..."

"I dare you to kiss Rocky."

Vega gets a panicked look before rushing out of the room. Leaving behind a confused and slightly hurt Rocky. She slides down the wall in the hallway and curls up in a ball crying once again. Rydel comes and sits next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rydel asks.

"I really like Rocky, but I don't want him to just kiss me because of a dare." She mumbles into her hands. Rydel rubs the smaller girls back while trying to get her to stop crying.

"Trust me he really likes you, he kept talking about you after the show, I swear he was gonna pass out from lack of oxygen." Vega lets out a small laugh at the blondes words.

"How do I know if it isn't just the adrenaline from the show or something like that that made him like me."

"I guess you just have to find out." She says before Vega starts to cry again.

Rydel quickly enters the room. "Rocky get your ass out there and comfort her." Rydel screams at him. He walks into the hallway and sits in the same spot Rydel was in moments before.

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close as she sobs into his chest. "This wasn't supposed to be how it happened." She murmurs into his shirt.

"So..."

"I never thought this would happen, but it is and I look like a murderer." Vega says while pulling back to point at her smeared make-up. He reaches over to wipe a few tears away, smearing her make-up even more.

"Well, your beautiful even if you do look like a murderer." He tells her before leaning in and kissing her softly.

"We should probably go back in now." She says as she stands. He copies her actions and they walk back in the room with their hands intertwined.

They enter to see Cali and Riker still sharing small kisses and Rydel and Ellington whispering things to each other. They sit back down in their original spots, this time closer together. Vega's head resting lightly on Rocky's shoulder. Vega's eyelids soon begin to get heavy and she finds herself forcing her eyes to stay open.

"Vega, baby you can go to sleep if you want, you guys can just stay here tonight." Rocky whispers to her. She gives a slight nod before curling towards Rocky more. He looks at her small form and realizes how uncomfortable it must be for her to sleep on the floor. He slowly lifts her up and places her in the bed.

"Cali are you and Vega gonna share a bed?" Rocky asks. She is still kissing Riker and they don't seem to notice the others talking to them.

"Yeah, I think her and her new boyfriend are sharing a bed, I wouldn't be surprised if in three months she finds out she's pregnant." Ross tells Rocky.

"Ross don't say stuff like that, you're being an ass. Now shut up and go to bed." She says while slapping her little brothers arm. "Rocky since you and Riker were supposed to be in the other room with Ross and Ryland I guess you will have to sleep next to Vega." Rydel says.

"Ugh okay..." He then quickly changes before laying next to Vega. She curls up next to him and he wraps an arm around her small waist holding her close. He breathes in the scent of her shampoo, and can guess it's most likely strawberries. He soon drifts off to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Vega wakes up the next morning to find Rocky's arm around her. For a moment she almost freaks out till she remembers that they got to meet the band last night. She shifts slightly causing Rocky to wake up and kiss her forehead.

"Hey." He says.

"Hi" She says in a whisper.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend, I figured I didn't ask and I probably should before jumping to conclusions and-" He rambles, she shuts him up with a kiss.

"I would love to but what about when you're on tour?"

"How about you and Cali come with us, i'm sure Riker would love that and the rest of the band really likes you two."

"Sure, besides I always wanted to know what being on tour wit R5 was like."

"That's great I won't have to ever have you leave my side." Riker says to Cali from the doorway. They share a small kiss before walking into the room.

That day Cali and Vega go pack their stuff and start their new life on tour with R5.

 **Okay, so yeah i wrote this for me and Cali cause we needed to imagine what it would be like. Anyway review with your thoughts and i hoped you liked it.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **Vega!**


End file.
